Blind Love
by Lauren543
Summary: Lily is blind to her love for james. Will she finally open her eyes and be with the one she truly loves and belongs with? PLZ READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL THINK THAT THERE'S NO POINT IN CONTINUING IT! CHAPTER FOUR UP NOW!
1. Better him than james

"Hey Evans"

"Go away Potter!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Get out of my way before I bloody hex you, you annoying bastard!"

Lily stormed of into the castle. James sighed.

"Why won't she go out with me?" He asked Sirius.

He didn't answer.

The next day was Saturday. The day before Valentines Day. Lily lay in bed and didn't get up. She thought about James. He was so annoyingly handsome, but SO conceited. She sighed for a reason she didn't know and got out of bed.

James got out of bed. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. He was going to ask Lily out to Hogsmead. She had to say yes. If she turned him down, well then he would just try again and again.

Sirius gave a very dog like yawn and woke James from his thoughts.

"Morning" said Remus

"G'mornin" James said sleepily

Peter whimpered in his sleep. James and Sirius laughed.

"Wake up wormtail, before you wet yourself." James said.

Peter woke with a start and flushed.

James rolled his eyes.

On there way down to breakfast, James looked for Lily, and Lily looked OUT for James. Then he found her, walking down to breakfast by her self. James seized the chance. He muttered, "See you in a bit" to his friends and went after her.

"Is he ever going to give up on her?" Sirius muttered.

Lily looked over her shoulder and saw James coming.

"Oh, good lord its him" she thought.

Just then, John Harrison walked up to her.

"Hi er... lily... I was...er... wondering... if you wanted to go... to er... hogsmead with me..."

"Umm..." lily began

"Better him than James" said a voice in her head.

Another voice was saying "DON'T DO IT!"

"Alright then" she put on a fake smile.

"OK ill see you around then" he said happily and walked of.

"Oh god, what the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

She thought.

James watched lily go into the entrance hall and his heart sank. He was too late.

Lily sat down and helped herself to some eggs. Ever since her parents died, she felt quite alone. Her sister thought of her as a freak.

She had breakfast alone because her best friend, Sarah Robinson was in the hospital wing treating a cold. Then the bell rang and she headed of to class, not realizing that she had been staring at James the whole time.


	2. out of my damn mind

"Hi Lily!" Sarah, a girl with medium long blonde hair and blue eyes, said

"Hi Sarah, why are you so happy?" Lily asked curiously, for her friend was practically jumping up and down.

"Guess who asked me out on my way back from the Hospital Wing?"

"Who?"

"Sirius!"

"Black!"

"I know!"

"That's great!" Lily said. She knew she liked him for ages.

"Have you got a date yet?" Sarah asked

"Yes, John Harrison" Lily replied sulkily

"John Harrison, Lils, are you out of your damn mind?"

"I don't know, maybe I am" Lily sighed

"What about Potter?"

"What about him?"

"Why didn't you wait for him to ask you?"

"For the last time, Sarah, I don't like that git!" Lily said angrily

"Well, you've got to admit he's a handsome git." Sarah smiled mischievously

"We've been over this, come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration" Lily said

"I don't think I'll ever get through to you" Sarah sighed

James stared out into the window. It was a horrible day; it looked just like his mood. He had no date to Hogsmead tomorrow, no, that was the wrong way to say it. Lily Evans was not his date.

"Are you going to Hogsmead tomorrow?" He asked Sirius

"Er... yes...but...er...I've kind of got a date." He said, not looking at James

"What about you, Moony?"

"What? Oh, er..."

"Wormtail, don't tell me you've got a date"

"Well, actually, I wasn't planning on going, you see, I've got a lot of homework to catch up on..."

"Fine, I'll just go by myself then" James said angrily, and went right back at looking out the window, as Professor Binns droned on and on.

Lily woke the next day to find rain pounding against the window. Maybe if she pretended to be sick...no, she wasn't a liar.

"Good Morning Lils!" Sarah said excitedly

"'Mornin" Lily said glumly, as she got out of bed.

She dressed in silence, and went to go eat breakfast.

"Do I look alright, I mean, don't tell me I'm having a bad hair day, or that—"

"Oh shut up, Sarah, you look fine!" Lily said in a annoyed voice.

Sarah fell silent at once, and looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, it's just that, well, I'm not looking forward to Hogsmead." Lily muttered

"That's ok, I get it"

James, who happened to be sitting a few seats away from Lily, heard this and was slightly cheerful all through breakfast.

John was waiting for her in the entrance hall. She waved unenthusiastically and came over to him.

"Shall we go then?" He asked politely

"Yes, ok" she mumbled

They walked into hogsmead, and the rain stopped temporarily.

"Let's go to the three broomsticks, ok?" Lily asked, rather rudely.

"Ok"

They entered the warm pub and ordered butterbeers. They sat across from each other for about Twenty minutes and didn't say anything. Lily was looking out the window, watching the passerby's. Then she saw a girl, about 9 years old, walking with her parents outside, and laughing and having a great time. To her horror, she felt a lump rise in her throat. She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I-I-'m sorry John." She stuttered and ran out of the pub, leaving a very confused john behind her.

Damn it! James walked along the street, hands jammed in his pockets. Why the hell did it have to start raining now? It was pouring, harder than ever. He was the only one on the street. He kept his head down as he walked. Everyone was inside, couples snuggling with each other. This made him angrier, so he walked faster. Then he bumped into to somebody. It was Lily.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! do me a huge favor! please?**

**i'll update soon, promise! (if u dnt review, i might think no one's reading and not update at all...) **


	3. Sorry, I didnt know you would fall

James stared at Lily. She was crying. He could see it, even if it was raining.

"Are you ok, Lily?" He asked

"I'm fine" she sniffed. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain" James suggested. He pulled her out of the rain and into and alleyway.

"I told you, I'm fine," Lily said angrily

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I–well—"  
And the next moment, she sobbing hard into James shoulder. He held her tightly as she cried, even if he was surprised by her.

One part of Lily wanted to pull away, but the other wanted to stay with him. She felt so safe in his arms, and hated herself for feeling it. She pulled away a little.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked gently

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. He looked her in the eyes. She felt so weak as he did that. He pulled her closer. Her heart was beating fast.

"NO, you hate him, remember?" she thought.

But those thoughts melted away as she looked at him. He was so handsome with wet hair. And then, quite suddenly, he kissed her. She didn't know why she didn't pull away.

Instead, to James's surprise, she kissed him back. It was the best kiss lily ever had. And all of a sudden, her heart felt very light, the burden of her parents deaths gone.

She hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Lily," he breathed in her ear.

"I love you to" she whispered back. She could not believe she had been blind to her own love for so long. She looked out into the rain.

"Oh, you must be freezing" James said and took of his jacket and put it on her.

She sighed happily and they both stood together, watching the rain fall. His jacket felt so comfortable, and it smelled just like him. She suddenly felt so happy.

"I love the rain!" she whispered, half laughing. She ran out and stood there.

James laughed and ran after her and caught her. People stared at them as they hurried past. But who cared, anyway?

James walked outside on the Hogwarts Grounds. All of his friends were busy. Suddenly, someone jumped on him, and he fell over. It was Lily, and she was laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would fall" she said.

"That's ok, I think I can forgive you." He said, and he pulled her down to him, it was a very cold day, even if the rain had stopped. The grass was freezing. James rolled over on top of Lily. He brushed a wisp of her curly hair away form her face, and kissed her passionately. They got up and leaned on top of the cold bark of a tree.

Lily snuggled against him. They were just getting comfortable, when somebody shouted, "Expillaremus!" and James flew back. Lily looked around. It was Snape. James got up and swore loudly at Snape. He took out his wand. So he wanted to fight, did he?

"Hello _snnivelus, _I see you haven't washed your hair, but then again, have you ever?" James snarled.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Snape sneered "But I thought I would pay you back for the last thing you did to me."

"What, the time I Jinxed you so you would walk around with soap in your hair? I thought I was doing you a favor." James smirked. Lily laughed.

"Shut your damn mouth, mudblood!" Snape said.

Apparently, Snape just made a big mistake, because a minute later, he was hanging up side down. Everyone on the grounds laughed.

"I think I'll leave you like that, come on Lily" and he put his arm around Lily, and they headed of into the castle.

"Lily, I still can't believe it! You and James, dating?"

"Oh come on Sarah, how many times have you asked that question?

Lily and James had only been dating for about two weeks, and still, no one could believe that they were together.

"I don't know, maybe about a hundred times"

"Well, you can stop now, its getting annoying"

They were sitting inside the common room. It was full of students, doing homework. Lily had already finished it, and was sitting next to the fire, talking to Sarah.

"I can't believe you took points from Slytheryn, just because you found Harrington late for class!" Sarah said

Lily laughed.

"I never miss a chance"

"What, to kiss me?"

Lily turned around. James had just arrived with Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Of course, that was exactly what I was talking about." She said, as she rolled her eyes.

He seated himself next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Well that's got to be it, I mean what else _could _you be talking about?"

Lily shook her head.

"Something that hasn't got to do with you" she grinned

"I'll live with that" he said, as he began to kiss her.

A little while later (a k a, when they had finished kissing) Lily went up to bed to the dormitory that she shared with James.

"Good night, Lily" Sarah said as she walked of into her dormitory.

"Good—"what was that on her pillow?

She picked it up. It was a letter, and it said:

_Lily,_

_Meet me in the common room at 12:00_

_James._

**PLEASE REVIEW! i write faster if i get a lot of reviews...it'll only take a minute...u can do it! come on!**


	4. I didnt know you had that

Lily glanced at her watch. It was 11:30. She had a half an hour to wait. She didn't think she could. She put her clothes back on and waited. Maybe someone had jinxed her watch? It was going so slow. When it hit 11:50, she couldn't wait, she went down into the common room, but no one was there. Finally, the portrait hole opened, but no one came through.

"Lily?"

"Who's there?" she jumped up.

"It's me!" James took of the invisibility cloak.

"Oh, you scared me."

It's not midnight yet"

"I know, I just couldn't wait. I didn't know you had that."

"What? Oh, this? It's my invisibility cloak. Pretty cool, eh?"

"So where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see"

He threw the cloak over both of them and they went outside.

They walked for a long way, and then they stopped in front of a painting of fruit. James tickled the pear and it swung open, to reveal hundreds of house elves.

"Is this the kitchens?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Miss and Mr., we are ready for you!" a house elf squeaked

"Come on,Lily." James said, and he took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Here"

They entered a small room, but it looked wonderful. There was a couch, that looked very comfortable, and there was a set table in front of it. With lit candles. It was perfect.

"Like it?" James asked

"Like it? It wonderful!" Lily said.

They sat down on the couch and ate the meal, which happened to be ice cream. The house elves watched with leaky eyes as they snuggled under a blanket. Lily put her Head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep.

Lily woke hours later, and she was still in the kitchens. James was asleep right next to her. She checked her watch, and it was five AM. She had to get back to her dormitory.

"James" she whispered

"Whazzamatter?" He said sleepily.

"We've got to get back." She said

"Oh, right." He ruffled his hair, and Lily thought it made him look cuter.

They put on the invisibility cloak, and walked back.

"James, thanks. I really had the best time today, yesterday, or whenever. It was really great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smiled

She kissed him good night and went up to bed.

It was the last day of Hogwarts for the 7th years. It was the graduation ceremony. And all the families of the graduates were there. All the parents, all accept Lily's. Petunia, of course, didn't want to come. She would have hated to come. So she was left without a family. She acted like she didn't care, but she really did.

"James, did you make the speech?"

"What? Oh I forgot"

"James, you said you would write the speech! We're head girl and boy, remember?" Lily said

"We'll just make something up on the spot, ok?" James said carelessly

"Great." She slumped into a chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know. What's the whole point of saying a speech, when I have no one to say it to? Why don't you say it?"

"Oh, come on Lily, it's alright. I mean, it's alright to be upset, but don't worry."

"Easy for you to say" Lily snapped

"I was just trying to help!" James snapped back.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Imagine what would happen if my sister came?" She laughed weakly.

"Yeah, that would be weird. Come on, it's starting"

They walked down and said there speech. Then everyone else who had to did to. They went through everything and came of the stage. Then James introduced Lily to his parents.

"Mum, dad, this is Lily"

"Hello Lily, pleased to meet you" they answered.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter, nice to meet you to"

They talked for a while, and then Mr. Potter asked

"Lily, why don't you come and stay with us for the summer?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! We have a wonderful guest room I can set up for you!" Mrs. Potter said.

Lily stared. They hardly knew her, and they were already inviting her over? She glanced at James, who shrugged. He looked embarrassed. The offer was tempting. She was going to get herself a little place in hogsmead, so she could start auror training.

"Um, I don't know.." she began

"Why don't you to discuss it? I see the Prewetts coming, sweetheart" He added to his wife, and they walked of.

"So, what do you think?" James asked

"I don't know, I don't really know your family." Lily said

"That's ok, you can get to know them if you come and stay" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok, fine, I will. I mean, I've really got nowhere else to go." She said

"Great, I'll go tell them" James said happily.

"Mum, she said yes" He said, once he had walked up to his parents

"That's wonderful, honey. She's a very nice girl" she added

"I know, mum, I know"


	5. important author's note

Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever and deathly hallows is just a couple of days away….I'm, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated. Do you guys still want me to update, even if the last book is almost out? Please answer back soon, and again, I apologize.


End file.
